


Lips, and other oral functions

by clood9



Series: Shameless Destiny Smut [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Inappropriate Kissing, Inappropriate Licking, Kissing, Licking, Robot/Human Relationships, Testing out lips, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clood9/pseuds/clood9
Summary: An Exo has a new mouth, including lips, and she needs to test them out.For science, of course.





	Lips, and other oral functions

“Lin…did you do something to yourself?” Jot asks as he sees his Exo Titan roommate enter their shared apartment delicately rubbing her black jaw. The two thin antennas that extend the tip of her ears wiggle once, and she shakes her head.

“No…” she says, and shoves past him, going towards the room who’s only non-inhabitant is a shared double-bunk. There is the sound of climbing and metal creaking.

“Weird,” he mumbles to himself as he looks towards the door, the light on top of the frame shining red, indicating that it’s locked.

A bit unusual for her, she’s usually open about her events, and can get quite talkative about her excursions across the Solar System, or whatever she participated in that day.

Jot’s armor materializes on him, and he pulls one of his gauntlets by the wrist, tightening the seal on his hand, then does the same for the second. Muscle memory, there was really no point to it as the tightness would just fade away after a few seconds.

He checks the time. It’s a few hours into the evening, but he should be able to knock out some bounties.

“I’m heading out now, let me know if you need anything!” He says, turning towards the bedroom and waiting for an answer.

“I’m fine!” Lin answers, her voice muffled. “Actually, let me come with you?”

“Uh, alright…I’m heading to the EDZ though, nothing you want there.”

“I-I got a-a frame! Weapon frame!” It sounds like she’s struggling to get every word out of her voice box. “Um, yeah…”

“Well alright then, we’ll stop by the Bergusia Forge. You still have your Riskrunner?” There is some frantic shuffling from inside the room. “Lin? You okay there?”

“Uh, yeah. Just give me a second.” The Titan steps out a minute later, wearing no armor but holding the Riskrunner in one hand whilst dangling a Kindled Orchid in the other. She tosses the SMG to him and slaps the hand cannon to her waist. “Sorry, I’m just…a bit out of it.”

“You don’t need to come along if you’re not feeling alright.” Jot says.

“I’m fine, Jot, only feeling a bit weird, is all.” She smacks her lips. He focuses on that new body part.

Lips? When did she get lips?

“Uh…when did you get lips?” Jot asks, and slides the Riskrunner on his back.

“Oh-“ she exhales in annoyance. “Damnit, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“…For who, exactly?” He puts a hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow.

Lin opens her mouth, revealing a glowing glimmer-blue tongue inside.

It is quite pretty, he has to admit. It contrasts well with the mostly jet-black and gray color scheme she has going on for her body.

Her eyes flicker and change color, mixing a bit of magenta into the original color that is the same as her tongue.

“Come here please,” she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her.

His Warlock body practically flies and his head collides with her chest, which is surprisingly soft, like a memory-foam cushion.

“Oops,” she mumbles and tenderly drags him to the bottom bunk inside the bedroom. “Sit, please.” She gestures to the white bedsheets.

“Uh, okay.” Jot mutters as he sits down. Despite the fact that his legs are bent, he still manages to maintain eye-contact with the smaller Titan.

“Look, I just need to finish calibration of these new lips,” Lin says, a bit embarrassed. “I wanted to do it on the field but cat’s outta the bag, as you can tell.” She chuckles and rubs the back of her head.

“What do your, admittedly cool lips, have to do with, well, anything, really?” Jot asks.

“You’re so daft,” she gets close to him, and the air she pushes out of her mouth is hot, shallow. “Take off your armor…I wanna feel you.”

His armor disappears in a flash, leaving him in a dark mesh suit similar to hers. Her body hums like a radiator and the heat it emits feels like it’s burning his skin, but doesn’t.

She grabs his hand and tightly squeezes, the mechanics inside it making a low whirring sound as it moves.

Lin tears the mesh suit off of Jot’s body and she scans him down-to-up. A liquid leaks out of her lips, and he flicks it back into her mouth with his finger.

She presses him down flat, and kisses the bottom of his toned stomach, his abs in the shape of a barrel instead of the regular six-pack she saw everywhere. A weird, fuzzy sensation overflows her sensors and she buzzes out, her vision and pupils going completely black for a quick second before returning. Her eyes shine yellow now, and she anxiously looks up to him.

Jot moans and caresses the top of her head, tweaking one of the two antennas on her ears.

“I don’t feel anything there, dummy,” she giggles and he retracts his fingers. She presses down again and kisses up his torso. She stops at one nipple and her lips wrap around them like a human’s would, giving a light suckle. He gasps.

“Oh…please keep going,” he says. A small shock to his nipple makes him jump, she laughs as he yelps. “Not nice,” he mumbles, and sighs.

Lin smiles as she uses her tongue and flicks his other nipple upwards with her glowing tongue. A viscous liquid comes from the organ, shimmering slightly under the light fixture. She continues kissing up, and stops at the crook of his neck, kissing it and leaving behind that same fluid.

She pulls away and peers into Jot’s eyes.

Her lips crash against his. He moans under ear and she smiles during the kiss.

After a few seconds, he frantically taps on her back. She retracts, pouting and waits until he can regain his breath.

Once she thinks he’s fine, she pushes into him again, and feels his erection poking against her stomach.

After a few seconds, she drags her tongue down in a slithering fashion down his upper body to the protruding lump in the mesh suit that still remains on his lower half.

Her fingers pull the clothing back and lets the erection free. She gasps at the sight of it, and her HUD gives an approximate length.

“My throat is only built for…I think this will be fine,” she mumbles, her mechanical hand gripping the base of his cock.

Jot props himself up on his elbows and throws his head back, moaning.

“First time doing something like this, so let me know if you get hurt, or anything…” Lin says, barely above a whisper. He probably doesn’t even hear her.

Jot plays with an antenna on her ear, only thing keeping his mind occupied from being consumed by this lust.

“Lin…please…” he mumbles, and moans as she wraps her warm artificial lips around the head of his cock.

She swirls her tongue around and puts her free hand at the base of his crotch for support. She begins to bob down, and Jot feels himself losing to bliss, his vision going white momentarily.

Stopping at the mid-way point, her licks up and down the backside of his shaft, and his hips start moving towards her. There is a vibration from her inner cheeks, making Jot shudder in pleasure. She moans with him inside her, and pulls back, her lips making a popping sound as she removes them from his penis.

“Damn, just like an actual woman…” Jot chuckles, and rubs Lin’s cheeks, giving it a very light slap. She grins and uses his cock to gently slap herself in the face.

She takes him into her mouth again, this time accompanying with dirty slurping sounds that pushes him ever closer to edge of orgasm. His hand grips the back of her now-warm head and tightens as she hums again.

Lin starts popping up and down, and he thrusts in rhythm. She makes a gagging noise, though he’s unsure if it’s genuine or simulated, however she keeps him bottomed out. His dick in her throat feels like he’s using a brand-new toy, but with _just_ enough human feeling to it to convince him that it is the real deal.

Her digital pupils look to roll back, but then return, this time green now. She pulls back.

“I’m ready,” she mutters as his hands grip the side of her head. “Let’s stress-test this thing, hm?” She licks her lips at the sight of his throbbing erection.

“Not my fault if I break it, okay?” Jot muses back as he presses the tip to her mouth, and waits, as if asking for permission to enter. Her hands find themselves grabbing his thighs.

“I paid good glimmer for this you better not-hgh!” He thrusts in, and her hands tense, gripping his skin for a brief moment before relaxing.

Jot starts fucking her face, the movement of his hips eager and pushing all they can into her. Lin makes lewd gagging noise and starts screaming, although very muffled.

It does sound very much like he’s dominating her, which only sets him off even further. Her eyes dilate with every thrust, and she bears as much emotion as a regular woman would in situation like this.

He feels himself tightening and bucks his hips, holding her face to his crotch, keeping her still as her eyes widen. He realizes that he can’t finish like this and pulls back a bit.

“I’m _so close please,_ ” Jot whispers to her, his cock still half in her mouth. She gently pushes him off with a _schlop_ and wraps her hand around his erection.

Lin looks at it, then starts slowly bobbing up and down.

Jot grunts, and spasms, as a rope of hot cum comes out, and into her mouth. She lets out a sensual moan and keeps his now-softening length inside her mouth, using her tongue to pleasure him for just a bit longer.

She gulps, pulls away, wipes her mouth of that shimmering liquid and pants.

“Thanks,” she says. “Last thing I needed to test for this.” The blush on her is quite obvious, despite it not being visible at all, he can just tell.

She licks her lips, and stares at him deviously, a coy smile on her face.

Jot falls backwards onto the bed and sighs. “That was great, you’re a pro at this.”

“Aw, thanks,” she giggles and stands up, showing him her glowing tongue. “You taste great, by the way.”


End file.
